Please Comeback
by BookAddict911
Summary: Bella is still missing Edward. What happens when she thinks about comiting suicide? Will Edward be there to save her? And if he does will he stay or go? Please read. First FanFic.
1. The Day

Disclaimer. I do not own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

BPOV

He was really gone. I couldn't help but think that everyday. He was gone and he would never come back. I had this rant everyday for about two hours after school. I would come home, go up to my room, lay on my bed and hold my torso thinking he's gone. I couldn't get over it. I just wanted him to come back even if he didn't love me; just come back so I could see his beautiful pale, cold skin with his god-like structure and his muscles. Just to see him, _It'll be like I never existed _was the last thought I had in the end. And I had promised to be safe but he broke his promise because I still remember him so can't I brake mine I thought one day.

Yes, I can brake mine because he broke his. There is no point in life without him, nobody hangs out with me from school and never do anything it is like I am dead, a zombie.

I had never been suicidal, but this time it was not my fault it was his. I never said or even thought his name, it hurt to much.

Then at the beginning of school the next day I had the perfect idea of what to do, nobody would miss me except Charlie and Renee and maybe they wouldn't miss by the way I have been acting. The thought made me smile because I would be put out of my misery and that sort of scared me.

APOV

I was going through my closet once again trying to get rid of stuff since we moved up here to Denali. Stupid Edward, why did he have to leave Bella even if it was for her own good. I liked Bella we all did except maybe Rosalie a little and we missed her. She was hurting and I could see that even though I didn't want to. Bella was connected to me no matter what, but I didn't tell Edward he would just yell and say stay out of it, we can't bother her anymore. He wouldn't even stay long enough to listen why I just couldn't stay away. He missed her and we all saw it. He would come home for about an hour each day and then left to go into the forest and sulk like the big baby he is.

He told us to never go back, don't check on Bella, do not interfere with her life, let her be human. While Bella was with us we all had formed a bond with her and now we couldn't let go, _Why do you have to be an idiot Edward? I hope he heard that. _

Then it came, a vision I'd rather not have seen. _Bella was in her bathroom and was searching through her medicine cabinet. She wasn't looking for anything in particular just a bottle of pills would do. She found some and looked at the with a sad face and tears streaming down her cheeks. She took them and went to the bedroom not sure if she wanted to take them. She opened the bottle and poured them all out, there was about eight of them and threw the bottle on the floor. She closed her eyes and whispered " I love you, Edward" and the name made more tears spill from her eyes. She had her eyes closed and popped the pills in her mouth and swallowed them. Bella was lying in her bed, eyes closed and about an hour later she stopped breathing and her heart stopped, and then her pulse._

I had to go show Edward before it was to late. I dashed out of the house so quick I barely saw the confused faces of my family.

EPOV

I was sitting in a tree thinking abut Bella once again, wondering if I made a terrible mistake. But I had to let her be human right?

I heard Alice's thoughts interrupting my thinking, _Bella's going to commit suicide, Bella's going to commit suicide, while playing the vision in her head. _

I jumped off the branch I was on and thought I defiantly made a mistake. Alice stopped in her tracks right in front of me.

" We have to go Edward, before it's to late" she said

I didn't even answer I started running towards the house to get in my Volvo before it was too late, I had to save Bella.

****

Right when I jumped through her bedroom window, which surprisingly was still open, was she waiting for me to come back? It didn't matter right now.

I heard her walking into the bathroom and ran thinking I wasn't too late. I stood in the doorway just as she was opening the medicine cabinet.

" What are you doing?' I asked in a terrified tone.

She whirled around and whispered one word before fainting, "Edward".

EPOV

I quickly caught her before she hit her head on the shower. Where was Charlie?, Oh, he was at a confrence and would be gone for three more weeks, I got from their neighbor across the street.

I watched my beautiful Bella and just hoping she would wake, and forgive me.

She stirred and groaned.

"Bella" I whispered

She still had her eyes closed but whispered, "Edward" and tears sprang to her eyes.

"Oh No!, Bella don't cry, please Bella don't" I asked not wanting to see her like this.

" Is it really you?" she asked, hoping

"Yes" I whispired

She opened her eyes and gasped and said " I love you, Edward"

I smiled and knew that even though I couldn't, she could and would forgive me.

"I love you too, Bella" and kissed her right on the lips.

I pulled back and looked into her face and saw she had a smile on her face and that made me smile wider.

I pulled her close to me and she buried her face in the crook of my neck and I could feel the warm tears driping off her face and onto my cold, granite skin.

* * *

I hope to update soon.


	2. Thinking

Disclaimer: i dont own twilight.

* * *

EPOV

I watched my angel, just hoping and hoping she could forgive me. When I finally looked up from her I saw her clock and realized it was 2:30 in the morning; we had been sitting here for about ten hours. Bella was sleeping, wow it was good to think her name and not have any hurt come to me.

She was talking as usual, "Edward", "Don't go, please", and my favorite "Edward I Love You, Forever". If I could cry I would have in that moment, she loved, and for all the horrible things I've done to her she could still forgive me and love me more than she did before.

As carefully as I could I lied her down and covered her up, and wrapped my arms around her and she snuggled closer to me. I really missed her.

She started to stir at about 7:30am. She jolted up so fast it startled me. She looked around quickly and said "Edward".

"I'm right here" and she looked at me and lied back down and groaned.

I was worried if she was ill by my present like last night or if she really had moved on. " Bella?, Are you all right?" I asked worry in my tone.

"Yes" she whispered even I barely heard it.

" Bella what's wrong, tell me Bella"

"You're really here" was all she said

I was confused "Do you want me to leave"

She opened her eyes and sat up straight "NO!!" she shouted.

Then I realized it was my turn to apoligize, well I hope she can forgive me and with that I started.

"Bella"


	3. Thoughts and Apologies

Disclaimer" I don't own Twilight. Stephenie Meyer does and will continue to own Twilight.

* * *

EPOV

"Bella" I said again and in my mind that's all I could think was Bella, Bella, Bella, and Bella.

"Hello, Edward are you in there?" I heard her ask and she was waving one of her long pale arms in my face.

"Bella" I said again, what the hell was wrong with me that was the only thing I could and wanted to say and think, Bella.

"You already said that like five time Edward and I bet your thinking it too, so get on with it already." she said in an annoyed tone.

"Bella, I'm sorry I left you it was only to protect you and I missed you everyday and I couldn't stop thinking about you and I ran away from my family and everybody was annoyed and pissed off at me for being such a baby, as they say in their minds." I muttered the last part, but my voice broke about every other word I said. She had to laugh at the part where everyone was annoyed.

"And I'm never leaving you again, no matter what happens and what we go through nothing will break us apart." I whispered. Before she could answer I pulled her onto my lap and kissed her hard and long.

BPOV

He said he wasn't going to leave me and I believe him, but apart of me and a strong part of me really doubts that he's going to stay, I guess we will have to see over time. We kept kissing and I kissed him back just as much and for once my head wasn't on he's kissing it; it was arguing on letting him stay and if he leaves, lose my heart again or let him go showing him what he did to me and now he deserves to be put into a little pain too.

* * *

I know it is short but it is just to give you a cliffhanger on how things will go between them, if you have any ideas just review and tell me them!!!


End file.
